


angry love bites

by lilacavenue



Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Angst, Angst With A Bittersweet Ending, Bisexuality, Drunk Kissing, F/M, Feelings, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, emotional cheating, lots of kissing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacavenue/pseuds/lilacavenue
Summary: "...Fin feels like a solitary planet, broken all over and lost in space. It’s not like he wants to be alone, though, in fact, a part of him despises it. Maybe he’s being presumptuous, attaching too much meaning to this idea of a “squad,” but now he feels like there’s other planets in his galaxy, orbiting around the same star together, working in a whole stronger than their individual parts."Sometimes, Finian de Karran de Seel is alone. Other times, he isn't. Every time, he has a Jones twin to blame.
Relationships: Finian de Karran de Seel/Scarlet Jones, Tyler Jones/Finian de Karran de Seel, implied cat/tyler, implied kal/aurora
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	angry love bites

**Author's Note:**

> imagine reading aurora rising after all the fandom hype has died down, but before the second book has released. i got so thirsty for content i made my own crap, i apologize in advance. is anyone in this fandom still active? please, i'm lonely :( 
> 
> i have no idea where this would fit in the timeline, so i'm calling it an au with slight references to canon and some ooc stuff. there's wayy more hormones, and everyone is little more terrible at feelings then they should be. honestly i remember less space than i should too it's been a while
> 
> title from a random page i flipped to where scarlet left that hickey on the guard and it woke something up in me oops

This is destiny, he thinks, the fact that he’s in Squad 312 right now. Being picked last stung, the complete unexpectedness of it, his own self-hatred seeming deserved, but if his exosuit put him in here with the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen ― well, maybe it’s was the Maker’s plan all along. 

Sometimes, Fin feels like a solitary planet, broken all over and lost in space. It’s not like he wants to be alone, though, in fact, a part of him despises it. Maybe he’s being presumptuous, attaching too much meaning to this idea of a “squad,” but now he feels like there’s other planets in his galaxy, orbiting around the same star together, working in a whole stronger than their individual parts. 

That star being their gorgeous alpha, of course.

Don’t get his fellow planets wrong: Kal is fairly beautiful fighter himself, the girls are all great in their own way, with their anger (Cat), mystery (Auri), and raw brain power (Zila). When Scarlet looks at him for the first time, he swears his heart skips a beat. They’re mismatched, their chemistry slightly awkward, clearly not the most functional gang out there.

But the way Tyler holds all of them together, the way he thinks and commands and shines, it’s exhilarating. Fin wants to stay in his light forever.

Yet the sun only has so much light to share, and Fin knows, hell, the whole squad knows, that the majority of Tyler’s light shines on Cat’s planet, her darkness and his light forming the perfect eclipse. 

He has no idea why they aren’t together, and he’s tempted to ask Scarlet. He thinks she’ll ask why, and prepares himself for the question.

...

“He loves her,” she says simply, because it’s already a given that Cat loves him. “He just hasn’t figured that out yet.”

Fin searches for something sarcastic and witty. “Goldenboy is a more of an idiot than I thought.” He hadn’t expected her straightforward answer, and hopes she doesn’t read too much into his hesitation.

“Careful, that’s my baby brother you’re talking about.” Scarlet laughs anyway, bright and uninhibited before her expression turns a little more serious. “I figured out...” She shakes her head again. 

Fin’s left in suspense, but he doesn’t want to come off as too eager. He shrugs. “If I had someone who loved me like the way Cat loves him, I would never let them go.”

A perfectly shaped eyebrow is raised. “Does our insufferable Gearhead even have the ability to love?”

He didn’t know what he expected from the Face, but it wasn’t teasing. She seems amused more than anything, rather than suspicious or curious or weirded out. She’s perfect, he decides. It’s a sudden, fleeting thought, but a welcome one ― that if he couldn’t have exactly what he wanted, he could have someone that he needed instead.

“Do you want to find out?” And he subtly moves closer, as subtle as you can being Finian, barely centimeters away from her.

Scar stares at him, eyes bright and blue, oh so similar to her brother’s. “How do you suggest I do that?”

She, clever as always, doesn’t wait for him to ruin the moment with some sarcastic quip, though, and kisses him hard, knocking the breath out of his lungs, her body soft and pliant underneath her suit. They don’t stop for a while. He squeezes her waist tightly, while she sucks a love bite into his throat, right where the uniform meets skin in revenge. 

By the end of it, Fin’s slightly dazed. Unbothered, Scarlet winks at him, smirks, and whispers into his ear: “We should do this again.”

…

He and Scarlet are not nearly as obvious as Kal and Aurora, to be fair. But Tyler finds out anyway, walking in on his twin’s throat down Finian’s willing mouth, his hands in her hair and her hands brushing his thigh. It feels good, her warmth, her touches. Finian all but jumps off her when he notices Tyler’s struck, open-mouthed expression.

The Gearhead remembers hearing Kal and Tyler kiss once, so he shouldn’t be as embarrassed as he is. They’re all living in one space together, shit happens. Scarlet huffs slightly as they part, disappointed but unfazed by her brother’s interruption. Fin blushes as she supportively squeezes his hand, ready to endure whatever lecture Tyler’s clearly about to give.

“You should’ve told me.” He sounds tired, more than anything, and Fin’s heart breaks a little at the lack of emotion.

Scarlet, master negotiator, gently smiles back. “I’m sorry, Ty, but who I fuck is none of your business.” Her words feel harsh, and Fin shouldn’t flinch at her accurate wording, yet weren't they something more than people who have sex? They had never discussed a label on their relationship, but Scarlet was the one he confided in, listened to, and cuddled with. Fin gets up. “No, babe, please don’t leave.” 

He smiles weakly at her, unravels his hand from hers, pecks on her cheek reassuringly. “I’ll let you two sort this out.”

Tyler watches his movements. “Legionnaire, stay.”

Finian didn’t really want to. “I…” 

Tyler’s eyes flare. “That was not a request.”

“Sir, yessir.” He stumbles back down, startled at the sudden urgency directed at him. Clearly, he was a little more bothered than either of them had imagined.

“How could you do this to me, Scar? You know that this” he gestures frantically between the two of them, “whatever it is, is not a good idea and is totally inappropriate.” 

“Excuse me, bee-bro?” Scarlet rolls her eyes, and Fin, feeling awkward, wishes they had the decency to switch to twin telepathy. “At least Fin and I had the decency to resolve our sexual tension instead of pining for years! Hell, even Kal and Aurora managed to do that!”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Tyler clenches his jaw.

Scarlet, talented with her words, deals the final blow. “I know you and Cat slept together, the night you got those tattoos. And you didn’t tell me that either, Ty.” 

At that, Tyler stalks out of the room, his anger still dampening the atmosphere. Alarmed, Fin looks at Scarlet. “Aren’t you going to go after him?”

“No. I need to talk to Cat.” She fixes her hair and lipstick in two seconds flat, her blue eyes unreadable in the mirror. “Let’s continue this later.”

After she struts out of the room, Fin glances at his reflection, his rumpled hair, his neck red from bites and lipstick, his raw, bloody lips. Scarlet must be part vampire.

Tyler saw him like this, he thinks. Traitorously, his pants tighten.

…

When a planet collides with the sun, sometimes the sun moves along unbothered while the other planet is vaporized. Other times, it’s a catastrophe for both.

Scarlet and Tyler, as far as Fin can tell, have resolved their issues. It’s only natural, they have been bonded since birth, and everyone’s universe would collapse if they separated. Fin doesn’t have that luxury, he’s replaceable, but he’s never lived any other way, so theoretically he has had nineteen whole years to deal with that fact.

Still, when Scarlet stops talking to him, it hurts anyway. She still understands him better than anyone else, obviously, sees the way he struggles and grieves and hurts. And she cares, so she helps as much she can, without ever telling him _why._

He’s crashing, his thoughts a tennis match between “how could she do this, how could she abandon me” and “you deserved this, what did you expect.” Fin doesn’t mean to, but his sarcasm gets harsher, his tone saltier. In turn, he squad treats him more delicately: Scarlet’s soft blue eyes, Auri’s pitying touches, Kal’s patient nods, Zila’s quiet sympathy, Cat’s refusal to snark back. 

Everyone except Tyler, of course. Tyler treats him the same, as if he hadn’t ruined the one good thing in Finian’s life with a snap of his golden fingers. Fin doesn’t know which treatment he prefers, but neither help him cope with his ― break-up? Break up seemed like generous words for two friends who stopped cuddling and making out. Everything else was more or less the same as before.

Yet Scarlet’s fine, and he’s fading. Something is wrong here.

So Finian’s unsurprised when Tyler shows up in his room, unannounced and alone. When something is wrong, it’s up to the Alpha to fix it. That’s one nice thing about having a squad, the way some things never change. He wonders what it’ll be like to not have a squad anymore, and the idea doesn’t hurt as much as it used to. Finian sips from a flask, the bitter taste comforting in its consistency. 

“I want to leave,” he states before Tyler can start some stupid lecture. “I want to leave.” He punctuates again, the words solid and heavy on his tongue. 

Tyler’ll probably call him immature, attribute his impulsiveness to the alcohol. But it’s more than Scarlet, he tries to rationalize, it’s more than that. I don’t belong here, I don’t belong anywhere. I’m a burden to the squad, everything I touch I ruin.

“No.” Tyler shuts him down, shaking his head. “We need you, Legionnaire.”

“I…” Before he can finish, there’s a solid hand clapped over his lips.

“Stay, Finian. Please. I’ll talk to Scar, if that’s what you need. Anything.” Finian’s head is foggy this point, so he’s probably imagining the desperate tone of Tyler’s voice.

“Anything?” He tests, trying to tease. 

“Anything.” And Fin’s going to respond, he swears, but instead his lips slam onto Tyler’s, a movement so unexpected and random that Tyler squeaks into his mouth. It’s cute. Finian’s glad that he got hear it before Tyler murders him.

Fin pulls away first, saliva still on his lips. “I’m sorry.”

Tyler stares, his eyes as big and blue as his sister’s were. Then he laughs, leans in closer. “I did say anything, I guess.”

…

Fin wakes up with Tyler’s hand in his hair, messing it up and then twisting the strands back to order. He brushes the hair gently from Fin’s eyes when he realizes he’s awake. “Hey.”

Finian’s head aches, but his heart heals at the sight of him. “Why are you here?”

His leader’s smile fades automatically. “I want you to stay.”

Oh. That’s why. “You love Cat.”

“And you love Scarlet.” Tyler states openly, crushing all of Fin’s hopes. “Why does it matter?”

His brain can’t compute this question, so he attacks, bites Tyler so hard that the Alpha moans, and Finian can taste taste blood on his lips, bitter and sweet and addicting. Fin sucks at it, licks over it angrily, a technique he learned from Scarlet. Scarlet, the girl he loves.

“Explain that to them, then.” Finian wants to spit blood into his Goldenboy’s face, taint that golden sun with red, leave flaws that reflect his own. Tyler doesn’t follow him when he stumbles away.

…

It won’t take long for the rest of the squad to find out what they’ve done, process of elimination a cruel indicator. Maybe everyone else would assume the bite is from Cat, but Cat would know it couldn’t be anyone but him. Finian wonders how she would feel, because it hurts too much to think about what Scarlet might think. He’s scrubbed Tyler out of his skin, no evidence of their crime left on his body, but his mind can’t wash away memories quite as easily.

After he has his exosuit on, Scarlet skips into his room. He searches her face for clues, but Scarlet is glowing, ecstatic. She hops on his bed, cross-legged, and gestures for him to sit down beside her. Her brother must’ve changed the sheets before he left.

“Did you talk to Tyler last night?” Scarlet questions, burying her face into his shoulder.

“Yeah. Yeah, we talked.” He mumbles. A lot more than talking, he fights the urge to add.

“Don’t sound so glum about it!” Scarlet props herself up, her hair tickling his cheek. “Whatever you said totally worked. He’s totally on board with all squadcest relationships!”

“Is he now?” Fin forces a smile on his face. “Good for Kal and Auri, then.”

“Mhm, and I’m pretty sure he and Cat christened his new rule last night. Finally.” Scarlet smirks, clearly pleased with herself. “Now it’s our turn.” 

Scarlet leans into the dip on his neck and bites hard. Finian feels blank as she peppers the spot with kisses, licks over it soothingly. “There. Now you and Ty match.”

“I think I love you.” He cradles her neck, delicate yet strong, his fingers tracing over the same place he marked its twin a couple hours ago. He doesn’t dare to say a name, lest the wrong one slips out.

“Love you too, Fin.” She sighs against his mouth. “I’m sorry about before. I shouldn’t have let Tyler get to me. ”

“Me too, Scar.” Fin means it, more than she knows. “I’m sorry too.”

“We belong together.” She kisses him, and it feels like happily ever after, those big, blue eyes staring into his, his neck bleeding anger and love onto his collarbone.

...

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself but i love you for reading this 
> 
> idk about the ending, might make a sequel. there's so much nonsense unresolved. cuz who knows what cat will do? not me ;)
> 
> i have so many feelings about aurora rising ships but like. it's going to be fine. if anyone ever sees this, thank you for reading, leave comments and kudos cuz aurora rising deserves more fics, and what else is going to feed us until the second book comes out? 
> 
> also if there's an aurora rising discord. hmu <3


End file.
